Pommy
Is one of the charaboms that appears in several Bomberman games. He looks like a cross between Kirby and Pikachu. While his first appearance was in the game mentions under, he has appeared in games such as Bomberman Generation as a carabom for fusion and in Bomberman Jetters. He could be a future mascot, but there's no telling. History Pommy first appeared in Bomberman 64: The Second Attack as the secondary protagonist. He could transform into multiple forms depending on what food you feed him (meat, fruits/veggies, and sweets.) You could find food by blowing up various destructible blocks. Later, he appeared in later games, mostly for the Nintendo Gamecube, but given a smaller role, mostly as a Remote Bomb controller, which allowed you to activate bombs at any time. In Bomberman Generation Pommy was a girl, in Bomberman 64 TSA, Pommy was considered male. Thus, Pommy's gender is unknown. Bomberman 64: The Second Attack After his egg was found on a hotspring planet at the end of Bomberman 64, White Bomber ended up sucked into a black hole, created by the BHB Army and captured. Shortly afterwards, Pommy's egg hatched. He introduced himself, but not before throwing a slight fit (saying "Pommy was only taking a nap in his egg"). It is found out that Pommy refers to himself in third-person, and his character voice says "Myu". He's the one who gave Bomberman back his Fire Stone, and then started them in their adventure. The main mission of Pommy is quite short; to serve as a second player or computer, knock out enemies for easier defeats, and evolving. By eating fruits, Pommy will evolve into a human-like cat, but by eating meat, will evolve into a Tokomon-like creature. With the human-like path, Pommy with either evolve into the human-like mentioned form, but with a hammer. With meat, it evolves into a cat-like creature with long claws. With animal-Pommy, it will evolve into a penguin, or a lizard-like Tokomon-creature, And so on. It is also Pommy's role to point out things, such as: *When in the sewers, he mentions that your fire will twist due to the waters twisting. *When fasted with the flowing sewer tunnel and the pool of water, he mentions that Bomberman will be killed instantly due to not being able to swim. *While not pointing it out in general, he was the first to notice the fact that Bomberman loved Lilith. Everything of importance that Pommy says is in yellow, to be pointed out to the player better. It has been noted that Pommy loves the color pink. His original form (seen above in the picture) is the only one with a smug look. It's the normal icon for every other form. He paints your starship pink upon landing on the next planet. His egg was pink as well. Pommy is the only character in this game that is afraid of fighting. Second player can not help out, as mentioned in the fight with the first Atral Knight, Baelfael; "Um... two on one's not really fair, so Pommy will watch from over there! Huh!? P...Pommy's not scared!" In which he proceeds to run to the nearest corner, cowering in fear. You can't blame him, either. Pommy also teaches the tutorials, and a few of his forms are seen in Tutorial Two (but it won't show you how to get these forms). Bomberman: Generation and latter While mostly hunted for the ability for being one of the most used fusion part in the first game, Pommy's only role was of that, and to be the Remote Bomb switch. He still says his catchphrase, "Myu" Forms of Pommy ﻿Normal Pommy Normal Pommy is the very 1st from of Pommy after he 1st hatches from his egg. Normal Pommy is the weakest Pommy of the them all. All it can do is headbutt and it only goes very short distance and if it does hit it only knocks out the enemy. If Normal Pommy is fed lots of fruit it will become Knuckle Pommy. If Normal Pommy is fed lots of meat it will become Animal Pommy. Knuckle Pommy Knuckle Pommy is a 2nd staged Pommy after Normall Pommy eats 16 pieces of fruit. Knuckle Pommy's attack is a punch which only goes a small distance and knockds the enemies out. Knuckle Pommy can become either Hammer Pommy if you give him lots of fruit or Claw Pommy if you give him lots of Meat. Animal Pommy Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Charaboms